Island
by Trip
Summary: 14 of your favorite WWF wrestlers, flying out to Japna, but when something happens... Please Read and Reveiw
1. Bethy

Jeff Hardy raked his hand through his currently purple and green long hair.   
Leaning his head against the plastic shade on the airplane window, he looked  
around the airplane. His big brother Matt Hardy and Matt's girlfriend Amy  
Dumas (Lita) sat in front of him. Paul H. (Triple H) and Stephanie MacMahon  
sat across from him on the small plane. One of the trainers, Jessie, was sitting  
next to him. Mark (Undertaker), and his wife Sara sat up near the captain box.  
Glen (Kane) sat alone, right behind his brother Mark. Joanie (Chyna) sat up  
infront of Matt and Amy. Jay Reso (Christian), and his wife Denise were sitting  
behind him. And Adam Compland (Edge) sat next to Joanie, afraid she was  
gonna smack him. Shannon Moore, and Shane Helms, joking w/ everybody  
around them, near the back of the plane. Jeff took a drink of his Dr. Pepper and  
set the can down. He pulled out his messenger bag from the overhead  
compartment. Digging through his clothes, everyone had to carry on, he found a  
small, deep dark blue velvet box. He had planned to give it to Beth. Beth...the  
one name that could shatter his heart. He felt the tears well up in his shiny green  
eyes. He put the sparkling dimeonad ring in away, as Matt turned around.   
  
He remembered the day he had planned to give it to her. The night before he had  
given his virginity to her. It wasn't exactly earth shattering, but he guessed it was  
surpossed to be like that, but Beth, felt used, like she had done that a million  
times, each time, less trilling. He loved her though, 'It was surpossed to be like  
that,' he remembered repeating for the billionth time. He had opened the door  
with his key, the speech was perfect, the velvet box shifting in his pocket. "Bethy  
baby, I'm here," he remembered calling. He heard something hitting the wall in  
the bedroom. His stomach gave an unsteady lurch. His hand, holding a dozen  
roses, dropped to his side. 'You're imagining it Jeff, get a hold of yourself,' he  
told himself. Jeff made his way to the bedroom. His nightmare came true as he  
opened the door. He nearly bit through his bottom lip trying not the scream, the  
roses hit the floor, red, velvet petals scattered across the hardwood floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review! I don't know Mattie, Jeffy, or NE other WWF or WCW wrestler! Kody   
and Jessie r mine though! This is my disclaimer, I hate writing them, an u hate reading   
them, but I do have one  



	2. What goes up

"Jeff, stop. Beth was a bitch, stop worrying about her," Matt said, seeing the  
farmilar look in Jeff's distant eyes.  
  
"Matt, she, she wasn't bitch, I, I just wasn't good enough for her. She deserved  
better," Jeff said dropping his head.  
  
"Bud, you don't really know what she was like. Most of the stuff she told us was  
lies. You deserve much better," Amy said soothingly, running her hand down  
Jeff's shoulder.   
  
Jeff would be happy when they landed this plane, but that wouldn't be for  
another six or seven hours. They were flying to an event in Tokao. He sighed  
and leaned his head against the window. He opened the shade and looked out  
over miles and miles of vast deep blue water  
  
The plane hit turbulence. Heavy turbulence. Jeff held tightly onto his seat. He  
closed his eyes, and heard Amy scream. He squitted his eyes open, and saw all  
the lights in the compartment had gone off. Matt was holding Amy tight against  
his body. A loud whistling was coming from all round him. Looking around he  
saw Mark screaming something, walking down the aisle, and throwing people  
their bags, and telling them to hold onto them, and each other. Jeff threw his  
messenger bag over his shoulder and hurried around the seat, and sat in front of  
Matt, as Matt wrapped his arms around him, and he put his arms around Amy.   
Soon all the wrestlers were huddled up together, praying silently. "Matt, I love  
you, you're a great brother," Jeff choked out. "I love you too," Amy squeaked.   
Matt looked at the two, "Yeah, I love you guys, too." There was the distince  
sound of crashing metal, Jeff felt something heavy hit his forehead, and the last  
thing he saw before everything went black was Matt quickly kissing Amy.  



	3. I'm fine, but what about...

"Jeff, Jeff, wake up," Amy franictly shook Jeff.   
  
"No Aim, just smack him," Matt said, hitting Jeff in the head.  
  
"Ow," Jeff said placing a hand on his head.  
  
"See, Amy, I told you. Jeff, can you stand up?" Matt asked, already helping Jeff  
up.   
  
He blinked a few times, and looked around, most of the superstars were already  
sitting up. Looking farther over his shoulder he saw the airplane, now a tangled  
mass of metal.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Jeff asked, his face contoured in pain.  
  
Matt looked down, "No, the pilot, me and Amy, tried to get him out, but he kept  
mumbling something about going down with the ship. Everyone else is ok, just  
bumps and brusies, and one hell of a cut on your forehead, I think that's the  
worst any of us have.''  
  
Jeff reached up and felt the farmilar warm liquid on his forehead. He shook his  
head, and pulled a scrap of material from the messenger bag on his shoulder. He  
tied it quickly and tightly around his head, and shook his head away.  
  
"Matt, were are we?" Jeff asked looking around at the small island they seemed  
to be stuck on.  
  
"I'm not sure, seems deserted though, Shane and Shannon went to get fire wood,  
I told them if you were ok, we'd go find water," Matt said as Amy came back to  
them.  
  
"Yeah common, let's go," Jeff said heading towards the woods at the end top of  
the beach.  
  
The Hardy Boyz made their way through the thick woods, Jeff saw a small packed  
trail, leading off the trail Matt was on. He looked at Matt quickly, then headed  
down the adjaction trail. The trail seemed to stop at a small lagoon. But, the  
lagoon wasn't empty. An Asian looking girl was bathing in the large lagoon. She  
had long black hair, with streaks of blue, pink, and purple, in the bottom few  
inches, like she had let it grow, without cutting it out. She turned and looked  
straight at him, and of course, screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jeff said covering his eyes, as she made her way to shore, "Can I look  
now?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm dressed," she said, a Californian accent filled her voice, but her voice  
seemed oddly unused.  
  
"You speak English?" he asked stupidly, removing his hands from his eyes.  
  
"No Shurelock, I speak Goakathom, which is exactly the same as English," she  
rolled her eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Jeff Hardy, our plane crashed on your island," Jeff said  
hesitantly.  
  
"Looks like I've got company then," she said sticking her hand out, "Kody Lynne.   
My plane crashed just off this island three years or so ago."  
  
"Three years, wow. I guess you can survie on this island," Jeff said looking at her.  
  
"How many of you are there?" Kody asked.  
  
"Let's see, me, Matt, Amy, Glen, Mark, Jay, Adam, Denise, Sara, Paul, Steph,  
Shannon, Shane, Jessie, and Joanie, so 15," Jeff said counting on his fingers.  
  
She looked at him, "No way 15 people will fit in my house, oh well, lead the way,"  
Kody said, taking Jeff's hand. She was wearing a torn t-shirt, and ripped shorts,  
her raven black hair fell a little past her waist. Matt walked up to Jeff.  
  
"Hey, did you find water?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, right through those trees, but I daresay, Kody knows this island lots better  
than us," Jeff said squeezing Kody's hand. This just isn't right, holding Kody's  
hand turned him on more than Beth every had. Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Three years will do that, and yes, I do speak English," Kody said, seeing the look  
on Matt's face.  
  
They walked through the woods and onto the beach, "Ok, lets, get you people  
back to my house," Kody said looking at the people walking around the beach.   
Most of them let their jaws drop, Kody sighed and said, "Yes, I speak English,  
damn, what is it with you people? My name is Kody, my plane crashed over  
there," she pointed out towards a cove, "Three years ago, I have somewhere you  
can stay."   
  
Everyone looked at her, but followed without griping. They came to a cliff, a  
pulley system went from a tree next to them, to a tree in the gully, with a  
remarkable tree house in it. "Ok, who's going first?" Kody asked. Everyone  
started to act like they were interested in different things.   
  
"Geez, I have to stay here and help you guys, Matt, you do it," Kody said, rolling  
her eyes.  
  
"Fine," Matt said, "What do I do?"  
  
"Ok, see that chair?" Kody pointed to a chair attached to the braided vine ropes.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said nodding.  
  
"Ok, you sit in it and pull yourself across, then when you get over, I'll pull it back  
across," Kody explained, like it was an everyday thing to pull yourself over a cliff  
in a wooden chair attached to vines, and into a tree, "You'll be on the back porch,  
wait for me to go in though, the door's locked."  
  
"You lock you door?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, the monkeys will make a huge mess of my house, I'll help you across this  
time." Kody pushed Matt into the seat, "Tie the belt around your waist."  
  
Matt followed her orders, and pulled himself across the ropes. Once everyone  
was across, Kody pulled herself across, and jumped onto the porch. She pulled  
out a makeshift key and opened the back door.  
  
They walked into a living room. There was a couch, of what looked like airplane  
seats, covered in makeshift seat covers in a wooden frame, and a few similar  
chairs sat around the room, and a table sat in the middle of the room. Off of the  
living room was a kitchen. Counters were made of the same wood, and a carved  
stone stove, and the small refrigerator from the airplane. Through the walls  
Kody wired the airplane electric system, which powered the fridge, and a couple  
small lamps, that weren't on at the time. Kody bedroom was across from the  
kitchen. There was a king-size bed, made of airplane seats, and sown blankets, it  
looked like a bed from a catalog, six or eight airline pillows piled beautifully  
against the, you guessed it, wooden head board.  



	4. Getting a Comfy

"Nice Setup, I'm Amy," Amy said walking up to Kody, "and this is Mark, and  
Sara, Mark's wife, Glen, Mark's brother, Shannon, Shane, Jay, and his wife  
Denise, Adam, Joanie, Steph, you know Matt, and Jeff already, Matt's my  
boyfriend, Jessie is one of our trainers, and a doctor, and Paul, Steph's  
boyfriend," Amy pointed to everyone as she said there names. Everyone said  
"Hello," to Kody and thanked her for invited them into her home.   
  
Joanie looked around her. She felt strangely light-headed, the room started to  
spin.  
  
Jeff looked over at Joanie, "Jo, are you ok." She nodded shortly, but then passed  
out.  
  
Jessie rushed over to her, and checked her pulse, "Ok, we need to get her onto the  
bed."  
  
"Ok," said Shannon and Shane at once.  
  
Kody opened the door to her room and said, "you can put her in there."  
  
Shane nodded and he and Shannon carried Joanie into the bedroom, followed  
closely by Jessie.  
  
Jeff looked at Kody, while she was busy getting a wet rag for Jessie. She had a  
brilliant tan, that went perfectly with her raven hair. She pulled a rubberband off  
of her wrist and tied her hair up quickly.   
  
Stephanie looked at Kody, who was silently cussing her long hair, before entering  
the bedroom, she got an idea.  
  
After a while Kody fed them, then announced at about nine it was time to go to  
bed.  
  
"What do you mean time to go the bed?" Paul asked looking at the small girl of  
5'3'' in front of him, "Are you my mother or something?"  
  
"Look, tomarrow, you're gonna be working harder than you ever have before, and  
I'm going to bed, you'll do the same unless you want to sleep on the back porch,"  
Kody said, eazily standing up to Paul. She sighed, trying to figure out were  
everyone would sleep, "Ok, this is gonna be a squeeze. I'm really sorry about this,  
I just didn't build this house for 16 people, I built it for 2," Kody looked down, but  
then looked back up, a detremination in her sparkling violet eyes, "Ok, Matt you  
and Amy can share the couch, Shannon, you can take a chair, Glen, you can take  
the other chair, and we can move the table, and make a bed on the floor, and the  
rest of you can sleep on that. Someone can share my bed with me though, it's big  
enough," Kody pointed around, soon the entire living room looked like it was  
made of bean bag. Kody said good night to everyone, and showed them the  
bathroom, so that they could get dressed. She shut the door behind her and  
slipped out of her clothes and put on a long t-shirt. She brushed her hair and lit  
a couple of candles on her bedside table, pulling out a sketch book, she opened it  
to her house plans, and started sketching additions to her house.  



	5. Our Little Secret

Jeff sat on the ground, everyone else was asleep. Looking up he saw Matt  
sleeping on his back, and Amy laying on his stomach. He sighed, Mark was  
laying close to his feet with Sara in his arms. He missed Beth, his Beth. But,  
Kody, she drove something in him, something Beth never had. He could see  
flichering firelight through the cracks in the door. He stood up, he looked down  
his 6'1" frame, he was in his boxers and white wife-beater, he shook his head and  
tied his purple and green hair up into a messy bun and tied his bandana around  
his forehead. He knocked softly on Kody's door before walking in. She was  
sitting up in bed with a notebook propped up on her knees, she looked up at him  
and yawned, but smiled, "I thought everyone was asleep."  
  
"So did I," Jeff said looking at her, "It just feels weird sleeping in a tree."  
  
"I know what you mean, but I love my island, I don't think I would leave if I had  
the chance, but I'm glad you guys came, I was lonely."  
  
"I remember, you said you had room for one more in your bed?" Jeff asked,  
raiseing an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I was hoping you would pick up on that," Kody answered, scooted some  
of the pillows back, and pulled back the blanket, inviteing Jeff to come over.   
  
Hestitating slightly, Jeff made his way over to her bed, and climbed in.   
  
"You have no idea what it's like to be alone for three years," Kody said, feeling as  
though she could talk to.  
  
"Yeah I do. You have no idea," Jeff sighed, throwing his head against the pillow.  
  
"Tell me," Kody said, propping her head up on her elbow.  
  
"I'm 23, I went out with Beth since I was in 14, six years, went I was twenty I gave  
my virginity to her, she told me she got really drunk once when we were having  
some problems, and gave her's up then, and after I forgave her we, well, ya know.   
Anyway, I, well, I don't know she felt used, ya know, like a pair of jeans from a  
garage sale. Anyway, I was gonna propose to her the next day, but when I went to  
her apartment, I heard something in the bedroom," he paused, Kody noticed  
tears were starting to well up in his eyes, "And I saw," he shook his head, he  
couldn't bring himself to say it, "I found out, she was doing that everytime we  
were apart. I couldn't get over her," he looked at her, large, deep, violet,  
sparkling, eyes. She had long black eyelashes, that thickly lined her eyes, she  
blinked quickly and looked at him questionably, "But, the second I saw you, I  
knew I had."  
  
She looked into Jeff's loving, green eyes. She nodded and touched his cheek  
gently. They came close to each others lips, barely brushing, "Are you sure?"  
Kody asked, her lips brushing against Jeff's as she spoke.   
  
"Yeah," he said, pressing his lips forcfully against hers. Kody grasped the back of  
his neck, and pressed his lips harder to hers. Jeff rolled over, to where he was on  
top of her, and held tightly onto her hips, pressing there bodies together. Kody  
opened her mouth, and allowed Jeff's tougne to explore the depths of her mouth.   
Her hands slipped up onto his cheeks, where she could feel the movement of  
Jeff's jaw, as his tounge worked magic in her mouth. It was as if he could read  
her mind, making every move perfect. She ran her tounge over his and slipped it  
into his mouth. Jeff moved his hands around to the area of her stomach were her  
ribs met her stomach. He pulled her tummy tight against his. They lay there for  
hours, deep in their activity, doing no more, but going as far as you could without  
becoming anymore forplay than it already was.   
  
Kody pulled away from Jeff, she took Jeff's hand and looked at the watch against  
his wrist, 1:30 am. She pushed Jeff away and rolled him onto his back, "We need  
to go to sleep. Oh, and Jeff, please don't tell anyone about us, this can be our  
little secert. Not that I don't want people to know, but I just-"  
  
Jeff cut her off, "It'll be more fun," he climbed out of the bed, and kissed her  
cheek, "Until tomarrow, my lady," he kissed her hand and exited the room.   
  
Kody smiled and rolled onto her side. She slipped one of her arms under her  
pillow, and wraped the blanket around her other arm. She breathed in the deep  
night air, 'Yeah, this will be fun,' she thought to herself, and smiled into her  
pillow, and rolled onto her tummy. 


	6. Wake Up Call

Kody rolled over. She walked across the room, and into the bathroom, it was still  
just the break of dawn. She grabbed her clothes for the day and her shampoo,  
half a bar of soap, and broken hairbrush. She slipped her shorts underneath her  
long t-shirt. She took off the t-shirt and slipped on a loose pale blue tank top,  
that crept slightly above her belly button, then walked into the living room.  
  
"Ok, time to wake up," Kody said to the sleeping forms all around the room. Matt  
mumbled something and rolled onto his side. Amy slipped from his arms and fell  
onto the ground. Amy's leg smacks Adam in the head, he moaned and rolled  
over, his arm hit Joanie in the gut, she sat up, hitting Glen's leg. He shifted and  
hit Shannon, Shannon hit Shane, and Shane hit Mark. Mark moved and Sara  
sliped from his arms hitting Denise, Densie slapped Jay and said somthing about  
"I couldn't believe you woke me up." Kay groaned and hit Jeff. Jeff opened his  
eyes and smacked Paul, on "accident," Paul looked at Jeff, and as he lunged to hit  
him Stephanie rolld from his arms.   
  
Kody giggled as Jeff ran past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door in  
Paul's face.  
  
About a half hour later Kody walked into the kitchen. Steph, Amy, Joanie,   
Denise, Sara, and Jessie were standing around talking.   
  
"Hey Kods," Steph said as she entered the kitchen, "Do you like your long hair?"  
  
"Not really, it gets to be a nusense, but I don't have any scissors, so there ya go,"  
Kody answered, sitting down at her table.  
  
"Well, the 6 of us have an idea if you'll go for it," Amy said looking around at the  
other girls, then back at Kody.  
  
"What is it?" Kody asked, as Jeff entered the room.  
  
"Hey Jeffy," Amy said as Jeff leaned against the counter next to her, dressed in a  
clean black t-shirt with 2Xtreme written across it in white, messy letters, and  
baggy jeans, a black cap pearched atop his head a messy purple bun stuck out the  
back of it.  
  
"Hey Aimes," Jeff said as he put his arm over her shoulder, and yawned, "Kods,  
why did you wake us up so early, it's still dark out."  
  
"It's not that dark, we have a big day ahead of us, first thing we have to do is  
collect water from the lagoon," Kody said, looking at the pinkish purple sky  
outside.  
  
"Kody, the first thing I need to do is take a shower or something," Joanie said, as  
Matt walked into the kitchen, and pushed Jeff's arm off of Amy, and replaced it  
with his own. Amy snuggled against Matt's chest and closed her eyes,  
detrminded to get a little more sleep.  
  
"Well, the only fresh water is the lagoon, so would you rather get your water from  
there or bathe in it first?" Kody asked, Joanie.  
  
"Well, personally I don't mind, but Jeff here," Joanie said remarking towards the  
23 year old, sleeping against her shoulder, with his black-nailed hand resting  
agained her other shoulder, "is starting to stink, so lets get the water first."  
  
"I do not," Jeff said sleppily, leaning up, smelling his shirt, then resting his head  
back against Joanie's shoulder.  
  
Soon everyone was following Kody through the woods, Jeff was still trying to fall  
aslepp against Kody's shoulder, she moved to the right, and he barely dodged his  
head hitting a tree.   
  
"What was the for?" Jeff asked slepply looking at Kody's quickly moving body,  
climbing through some brush.  
  
"Please just wake up Jeffery," Kody said as she looked over her shoulder at the  
tired form of her secret lover.   
  
They arrived at the lagoon and each of them filled a bucket of water and walked  
back to the house. They each dumped the water into a barrel in the kitchen 


End file.
